James McDonald
|gender = Male|DOD = Spring 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023)|clearance = Level 8|affiliation = Team America Stark Industries (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|status = Alive|tv series = Team America (13 appearances) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 appearances)|actor = Eddie Cahill|image = Honcho.png|movie = Avengers: Endgame|comic = Avengers: Endgame Prelude - Thunderiders|relatives = }} Before the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., James McDonald was one of the organisation's top operatives. He formed Team America as a cover for his personal global counter-espionage campaign Biography To be added... Personality A natural leader, individualistic, high principled, tough, stubborn, and occasionally almost ruthless. McDonald is smart and worldly, most likely to know what wine to order with Bouillabaisse, and to speak the language of whatever country he is visiting. Powers and Abilities Powers * Gestalt Telepathy: '''Honcho shares a mental link with the four other Team Americans. The five of them can project their collective physical skills, strength and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in anyway. Abilities * '''Expert Spy: Honcho is highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, demolition and infiltration, capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected. * Expert Tactician: Honcho is a natural leader and strategist, with training in military tactics. * Expert Martial Artist: Honcho is highly trained in multiple martial arts and hand-to-hand combat styles. He is capable of engaging and defeating several opponents at once. * Expert Marksman: Honcho is an accomplished marksman and is proficient in the use of a wide range of small arms and other weaponry. * Skilled Acrobat: Honcho's years of training have made him highly athletic and agile, capable of complex acrobatic manoeuvres. * Expert Stunt Rider: Honcho is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. * Multilingual: As part of his S.H.I.E.L.D. training, Honcho can speak several different languages. Equipment Weapons * Glock 17: The Glock 17 is a short-recoil semi-automatic pistol, mainly composed of polymer frames. It was the standard sidearm used by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, before being replaced by the Smith & Wesson M&P. Honcho used it when he was a field agent for S.H.I.E.L.D and again when he took it off a member of the Secret Service during an undercover mission. * Smith & Wesson M&P: Honcho's preferred sidearm, the Smith & Wesson M&P is a polymer-framed, short recoil automatic pistol. It was designed specifically for the military and police law enforcement agencies (M&P). It is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Honcho retained it after the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. Other Equipment * Magnetic Gloves: 'A set of gloves with "super-magnets" stitched into them. Honcho used these to infiltrate and hijack a moving plane for a suspected HYDRA cell during an undercover mission. * '''Screwdriver: '''Used primarily for maintenance of the Team's motorcycles, Honcho also used it when he attempted to disarm a bomb planted by HYDRA. Vehicles * 'Team America '''[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Chopper]: '''Honcho regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Choppers. * 'Team America '[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Dirt Bike]: '''Honcho regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Bikes. * '''Marauder's Super Stunt Chopper: Honcho used the Marauder's motorcycle when it was temporarily left to the Team by the Marauder. * [https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles Team America Super Stunt Dirt Buggy Mark II]: 'Honcho used the Super Stunt Dirt Buggy Mark II during the Team's race in Western Pennsylvania. Facilities * 'Wrench's Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. Throughout their career, it has served on and off as the Team's headquarters. * Team America Headquarters: A garage located in Hoboken, New Jersey, it housed the Team's vehicles and equipment. * New Avengers Facility: The primary base of operations used by the Avengers after the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. Team America honed their powers here under the Avengers supervision. Relationships Allies * Team America ** Wolf ** Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy ** Luke Merriweather/Cowboy ** Leonard Hebb/Wrench ** Georgianna Castleberry * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Employer ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Teammate, Resurrector ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances External Links Category:Heroes Category:Team America (TV series) Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Stark Industries Employees